A New Ability
by KittysStories
Summary: Follow the Seven as they begin to discover a new, startling ability of Percy's. Oneshots! The ability progresses as the oneshots go. Rated T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1: Date Gone Wrong

Date Gone Wrong

It was late in the evening, near ten 'til nine. Percy and Annabeth had planned a date by the lake. Percy, being the boyfriend he is, decided to get there early so he could set up the picnic blanket and the food. It was a surprise for Annabeth, and the raven haired demigod hoped she would like it. If not, well... He honestly didn't think she wouldn't like it.

Percy spread the plaid, red picnic blanket on the grass, smoothing out all the wrinkles. Then he placed the brown picnic basket in the middle, reaching inside to grab a small, cute bouquet for his grey eyed girlfriend. He quickly hid the assemble of flowers behind the picnic basket. The bouquet was _also_ a surprise for Annabeth.

Percy stood up carefully, trying not to wrinkle the already smoothed out blanket. Then, he set off to the Athena cabin. When he arrived, he rapped on the closed door, saying, "It's Percy. Just coming to pick up Annabeth for our date." He heard faint footsteps from inside the cabin as well as rapid, hushed whispering. After a few seconds of silence, the door opened, revealing the beautiful daughter of Athena. Percy took that moment to take in her lovely appearance.

Her curly golden hair cascaded down her shoulders looking like ribbons of sunshine. Her stormy grey eyes, usually displaying a hard, intimating look, expressed a soft, loving look. She wore a sleeveless snow colored lace dress that reached to her knees. Around her waist was a small, thin grey belt. Her shoes, however, weren't as elegant as her dress. To put it simply, they were white Converse sneakers.

While Percy "gawked" at her beauty, Annabeth "gawked" at his handsomeness.

His wind tousled (It wasn't even windy outside, how did his hair get messed up?!) raven black hair gave the illusion of being as soft as silk. The playful gleam in his eyes was still present, but there was also unmistakable warmness inside. He wore a black shirt that had a white tie printed on it, kind of looking like a Tuxedo. Along with that, he wore dark jeans and black Converse sneakers.

So, it seemed both of them loved Converse.

Percy smiled his lopsided grin. "Hey, Annie." In response, 'Annie' lightly punched his arm as a warning.

"Don't call me that, Seaweed Brain." She huffed, crossing her arms. There was a hint of a smile on her pink lips.

The son of Poseidon crossed his arms as well, speaking sassily. "Oh, but _you_ can call me Seaweed Brain, but _I_ can't call you Annie?" Annabeth leaned forward, pecking him on the cheek.

"Exactly. Glad you understand." She replied sarcastically.

"HUMPH! Not fair." He pouted childishly, his bottom lip jutting out. "I'm telling Malcolm! MALCOLM!"

Annabeth slapped a hand to her boyfriend's mouth. "Seaweed Brain, you know that nearly everyone is asleep but us, right?"

Percy cursed under her hand. "Deh eh wuhk eneewon uh?"

Removing her palm from his mouth, she asked for him to repeat that question. "Excuse me?"

Percy lips turned upward slightly at her confusion. "I said, did I wake anyone up? When I knocked on the door?"

The golden haired demigod waved her hand dismissively. "Psh, everyone was awake in there. They helped me get ready for our date." She smiled warmly. "My siblings are the best."

Percy shifted uncomfortably. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He couldn't smile understandingly; he had no siblings. Well, human siblings. He (kind of) had Tyson. But he never saw the big guy anymore. The last time he recalled seeing him was last year. He does talk to Blackjack sometimes, but whenever he does, the black Pegasus always calls him "boss", even when Percy insists to stop calling him that. And forget about Triton. That spoiled merman hates his guts. One could say that Percy has some "sibling issues".

So he settled for an, "Oh, um... Cool."

Sensing the Sea Prince's discomfort, Annabeth decided to change the subject. "So, have you set up anything at the lake?" Her grey eyes glinted with amusement at his widening eyes. "A surprise, perhaps?"

' _How did she know?!_ ' He mentally shrieked at himself. ' _Does she have spies around Camp?! I bet it was the Stolls!_ '

Percy sputtered nervously. "W-What? Why you think that? 'Course not-I mean-maybe." He sighed, realizing he just gave himself away. "A-Alright. Fine. I did set up something." He tilted his head to the side in confusion, sea green eyes wide with childlike curiosity. Those adorable eyes made Annabeth's heart melt. "How did you know?"

"I asked the Stoll brothers to check up on what you were doing."

"I knew it!"

"So, are you going to take me down to the lake so I can see this 'surprise'?" The daughter of Athena inquired.

A faint pink blush blossomed on Percy's cheeks. "O-Oh, right." He stuttered, trying to regain his confidence. He linked his right arm with Annabeth's left arm. "Shall we go?"

With her free arm, she ruffled his dark hair, grinning while she rolled her eyes. "You're such a dork."

"I know, but I'm _your_ dork."

"I know."

The short trip to the lake was spent in silence. When they arrived, Annabeth's hands flew to her mouth in amazement. It had always been a little fantasy of hers; to have a picnic date (preferably by a lake) under the gaze of the stars and the light of the moon. She knew it was cheesy, but who cares! It's _her_ fantasy. She can fantasize whatever she wants!

Percy grabbed the hidden bouquet from behind the brown picnic basket. He handed it to Annabeth, who had her eyes locked on the bundle of flowers. She had never seen those types of flowers in her life. They were white with skeletal-looking petals. With the moonlight shining on them, giving the impression they were _glowing_ , most might think they were creepy. Though, she thought they were beautiful. Instead of interpreting them as "bone" flowers, she found them to look like "lace" flowers. They were perfect, in fact. The luminous, pale flowers matched with her dress.

"Oh my gosh, Percy. These are-"

Annabeth's and Percy's eyes met... 

...and there were no irises in both of his eyes. His sclera was clear, almost transparent, instead of the normal milky white color. If you stared long enough, you would realize that you could see every single nerve in his eyes. **Every**. **Single**. _**Nerve**_.

Annabeth's fingers went limp with fear, causing the perfect "lace" flowers to fall to the ground uselessly. What the heck was with Percy's eyes?! Was he possessed?! Oh gods, he _is_ possessed!

Thus, Annabeth tackled him to the ground, knocking the breath out of Percy. She pressed her right forearm against his windpipe. With her left arm, she firmly held his shoulder to the ground. "Who are you, and what do you have against Percy?" She snarled in fury, unconsciously pushing harder into his throat.

Percy began to see stars as his vision tunneled. "-hut? 'T's me. Perc-cy." He rasped, weakly trying to push her off.

And- oh dear gods, he can't breath! He's suffocating! He's _drowning_!

Fear gripped his mind, putting him into a state of hysteria. Tears streamed down his face as he rambled incoherently. "Someonehelpmeplease- butIdon'tdeservehelp-butit'snotmyfault-didn'tmeanto- I'msosorry-Why..."

The last thing he saw before he passed out was Annabeth's face looking down at him concernedly. (And with the tiny bit of sanity he had left, he wished her beautiful face wasn't frowning, but smiling.)


	2. Chapter 2: Bubblegum Eyes

**Author's Tiny Note: ...Yeah, it's been like 6 months since I posted the first chapter. Sorry. Also, not my best written chapter.**

Bubblegum Eyes

"Why didn't they just fly us to the city instead of making us walk aimlessly through a forest?"

"Well, I don't know, Percy. Maybe you shouldn't have lost the map."

Percy huffed childishly while Piper walked alongside him. The two had been "chosen" for a quest to bring back three Roman demigods from Western Australia. Thankfully, Zeus (or was it Jupiter?) gave Percy and Piper the "okay" to fly there, so they didn't have to fear for their lives. (Though, Percy still clenched the armrests hard enough to make his knuckles white.)

Once the demigods' plane had landed in south Western Australia, the flight attendant shoved a map in Percy's hands, told the they were near "Nulsen", then practically kicked them out of the plane. Percy then glanced down at the map, only to find that he wasn't holding a map. He wasn't holding anything.

"What the fu-heck, it was _in_ _my hands_!" He had claimed, catching himself before he swore. Piper just shook her head and began walking in a random direction, while Percy followed behind.

And that brings us to what's currently happening.

"I didn't lose it, I swear! It just... disappeared." The Sea Prince answered. "And don't say 'Oh, _suuure_ it disappeared,'" He mocked Piper's voice, but failed miserably, sounding like a dying squirrel. "Because we live in the kind of world that stuff can _actually disappear_!"

Despite the fact that the imitation was probably an insult (intentional or not), the daughter of Aphrodite grinned. "That's how I sound to you?"

"Well, um, no," He stammered, fidgeting nervously with his hands. "But I'm a guy, give me a break! I can't imitate girls' voices."

His nervousness caused Piper to laugh. "No, Percy, you really _can't_ imitate girl's voices. Please-" She gasped, trying to catch her breath. "Please don't try that again. You're going to embarrass yourself."

Percy waved dismissively, the nervousness seemingly gone. "Psh, embarrass myself more than I already have? My whole life-"

The son of Poseidon abruptly paused his sentence along with his movement. His eyes glazed over, almost as if he were concentrating. Then his eyes focused once more and began to nod slowly. "Ah, okay. That's what it was." He snapped his fingers, emphasizing his realization.

"Uh, what?"

"A water source. There's a water source nearby. A lake." He explained in short, choppy sentences. He raised his right arm, pointing in the direction of where the supposed lake was. "Over there."

And suddenly, he was walking in that direction.

The daughter of love turned around. "Wha-Percy, where are you going?" Piper asked the other teen who seemed to have other plans.

"To the lake." was all he said before he started back in his route.

Piper knew it was useless arguing with him. From what she'd heard from Camp and Annabeth, he was pretty stubborn. So, she followed him, but it didn't stop her from asking, "Um, _why_?"

"Instincts are telling me that something's at that beach."

Piper tuned out his reply, but it wasn't purposeful. In her defense, wouldn't you be less focused on your friend's words when your friend's _pupils_ were _PINK_?

Did he _know_ his pupils were pink? Only one way to find out.

"Um, Percy,"

"Yeah?"

"Your eyes are pink."

"The son of Poseidon promptly halted. " _Excuse me_?"

Obviously not.

Piper motioned to his eyes. "Your irises... They're pink. Like, Hubba Bubba pink."

"What?!" Percy gingerly touched his eyelid as if he was trying to somehow _feel_ the color. "Seriously?!"

"Piper's mind raced, frantically searching for some kind of evidence or clue as to why Percy had coral-colored pupils. Percy happened to be doing the same thing. Unfortunately, neither came up with a conclusion, let alone, a theory.

Something was wrong with him, but was it good or bad? "Okay, let's..." He swallowed down the lump in his throat. He didn't want Piper to fail this quest just because something was wrong with him. "Let's just get to the lake. Maybe there will be some answers there."

Piper nodded, continuing on the path to the supposed "lake".

"Well, this is unexpected."

"No kidding."

The daughter of Aphrodite and son of Poseidon had arrived at the lake, but it wasn't any lake.

It was flipping _pink_.

Piper was bewildered, yet astonished. "How... How is this _possible_?" In a split second, Percy was there supplying her with an answer.

"There's a type of algae in the lake that has pink... dye, I guess, in it. The dye comes off of the algae, and then _this_ happens." He threw his hands forward, motioning to the strange lake. His dark brows furrowed in confusion. "Don't ask me how I knew that. _I_ don't even know how I knew that."

Piper ignored that last comment. "This has to be related to your eyes. They're the same color as the lake."

"Yeah, okay, you're probably right, but _why_? Why are my eyes the same color as the lake?"

"Maybe it's a son of Poseidon thing... Something with nearby water?" Piper shrugged. She couldn't think of any reason other than that.

Percy nodded slowly, considering the daughter of Aphrodite's theory. "This hasn't ever happened before, though." He pointed out. "Why now?"

Piper pursed her lips, frowning. "What about that time when you went on that date with Annabeth? The one where she said your eyes were just... white."

"The lake!" Percy gasped, slapping a hand to his forehead. "The lake. It was, like, unusually clear that night. Oh my gods, that's why she could see all my nerves in my eye!"

The two incredulous demigods sat in silence for a minute or so, until Piper spoke up. "So, bottom line," She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Your eyes take on the form of the closest lake?"

"I guess so."

Piper sighed. She was so done with demigod powers. "Let's just go find those demigods. We'll deal with this when we get back to Camp."

"Agreed."


End file.
